Question: $\left(4x + 4\right)\left(-x - 6\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= 4x \cdot \left(-x - 6\right) + 4 \cdot \left(-x - 6\right)$ $= \left( 4x \cdot -x \right) + \left( 4x \cdot -6 \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -6 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + \left( 4x \cdot -6 \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -6 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + \left( -24x - 4x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -6 \right)$ $= -4x^2 - 28x + \left( 4 \cdot -6 \right)$ $= -4x^2 - 28x - 24$